I just like pretty things
by QueenSLopez
Summary: Del amor al odio hay un paso, pero...¿y del odio al amor? Los ánimos parecen haberse calmado entre los Warblers y New Directions, excepto por Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian siempre es la excepción. ¿Será también una excepción para Santana? Los dos parecen odiarse, pero son más parecidos de lo que piensan...y es que a los dos les gustan simplemente las cosas bonitas.


**Sí, esto es un fic Sebtana. Y no, no odio a los homosexuales. De hecho, soy una gran shipper de Brittana. Sé que esta pareja tiene fans y haters por igual, pero yo simplemente la adoro. La química que tienen, la tensión...y quizás es que me encantan las parejas de amor-odio, y en Glee echaba en falta una así. Aviso desde ya que no va a ser la típica historia de amor cursi. Es decir, tendrá sus momentos románticos, pero se trata de Santana y Sebastian, la cursilería no va con ellos. También debo decir que adoro las historias amor-odio, sí, pero bien llevadas. Estos dos no van a estar enamorados de un capítulo a otro, y mucho menos van a darse cuenta de ello o a reconocerlo. Espero que tengáis paciencia y os gusten también las "peleas". Quiero intentar ser todo lo canon posible respecto a las personalidades. El cap es algo corto, pero me gusta así. No me gusta sobrecargar los capítulos. Si la escena del primer o cuarto capítulo es corta, pues será corta, pero mostrará lo que quiero que muestre. Intentaré actualizar cada fin de semana al menos, pero no prometo nada. Mi inspiración manda.**

**Y ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo. Siento haber soltado toda esta parrafada . Se agradecen reviews y esas cosas que nos gustan a los autores.**

_"**Good morning, Satan"**_

Santana despertó entre sabanas arrugadas, con un increíble dolor de cabeza y la boca seca y pastosa, recordándole que la noche anterior se había pasado con el alcohol. No era la primera vez que pasaba, así que eso no le preocupó mucho. Lo que sí le preocupó al abrir los ojos fue que estaba desnuda y que aquella no era su habitación, ni su cama. Ni tampoco era la casa de Brittany.

Un bulto se movió a su lado, lo que consiguió que se olvidara del susto inicial. Estaba con Britt. Seguramente aquello sería una especie de hotel o algo así, no era algo que le importara en ese momento. Cerró los ojos, perezosa, y se dio la vuelta en la cama con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Britt. -susurró la latina, aún sin abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió no fue la esperada. Más bien, la voz que escuchó no fue la esperada. Abrió los ojos de golpe, suplicando en su interior que aún estuviera borracha y hubiera escuchado mal.

-Buenos días, Satán. Es increíble como incluso recién levantada hueles a escuela pública.

Voz y sonrisa burlona, corte de pelo de príncipe-muy gay-disney, aroma a colonia cara...oh, mierda.

-Cállate, Smythe. -Le espetó la morena poniéndose en pie y cubriendo su cuerpo, demasiado desnudo, con las sábanas.

-Eso mismo te pedí yo anoche, pero no hay quien te haga obedecer. Estoy seguro de que mis vecinos estuvieron a punto de llamar a la policía.

Así que estaban en su casa...bueno, al menos ahora sabía dónde se encontraban. Una preocupación menos. O una más. Intentó poner en orden toda la información que estaba recibiendo y que no podía asimilar. Había bebido mucho, había terminado desnuda en la cama de Sebastian Smythe (de alguna forma inexplicable) y, por las marcas de carmín rojo que recorrían el cuello y parte de los pectorales del chico, se habían acostado. Porque no creía que aquel Warble insoportable, por muy gay que fuera, le hubiera robado el pintalabios del bolso y se hubiera pintado él solito.

-Si no la han llamado ya por tu corte de pelo, no lo harán por unos cuantos gritos.

-Tienes que dejar esa obsesión con mi pelo, no creo que sea sano.

Santana bufó y se puso a buscar su ropa, que estaba esparcida por el suelo de la habitación. Era increíble cómo conseguía sacarla de quicio. ¿Es que siempre tenía esa sonrisa burlona de la cara? ¿Nunca dejaba de mirar de aquella forma, como si conociera todos tus secretos? Ella y Sebastian no eran tan diferentes. Ella era una perra y él un gilipollas. Escondían todos sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara de absoluta indiferencia a todo y a todos. Pero él jamás perdía los estribos, lo tenía todo bajo control. Y eso era un punto a su favor en la eterna batalla que mantenían los dos.

Lo que no sabía la animadora era que, aunque disimulara muy bien, Sebastian estaba tan perplejo como ella. Se había despertado unos minutos antes, así que había tenido algo de tiempo extra para asimilar la situación y planear su reacción. No, no recordaba mucho más aparte de las caricias, los besos y los gemidos, lo que era una auténtica lástima. Podría haber atormentado a la latina con hechos más detallados.

-No sientas pudor. Te aseguro que no fuiste nada recatada. -Debía reconocer que le encantaba sacar de los nervios a la chica. Era divertido verla sacar su lado agresivo y frustrarse.

-Mira, ardilla, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no me gusta estar en la misma habitación que tú si no es para pegarte. No recuerdo nada y, para ser sincera, tampoco quiero hacerlo. Por lo que a mí respecta, esto jamás ha sucedido.

-¿El qué no ha sucedido? -A ver, sabía a qué se refería. Pero quería oírlo de sus labios. Era como una dulce victoria, el día en el que Santana Lopez se rindió ante Sebastian Smythe. Y a lo mejor, si lo decía ella en voz alta, él terminaría de creerse que aquello estaba ocurriendo.

-Ya sabes...eso. Nos hemos acostado ¿no? -Guardaba algo de esperanza en su voz, temblorosa.

-A no ser que pienses que me gusta jugar al parchís desnudo y con delincuentes juveniles...es bastante curioso, pensaba que eras lesbiana.

-Y yo pensaba que eras gay. -Había terminado de abrocharse el vestido y buscaba su bolso, que no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Está en el salón. No te preocupaste mucho por dónde dejabas tus cosas mientras me besabas. -Dijo él, adivinando los pensamientos de la latina.

Joder, joder. Se había acostado con el capullo cara de suricato. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Es que no había pensado en Britt? Era imposible. Siempre estaba pensando en ella, aunque llevara veinte copas encima. Y encima no conseguía abrocharse el maldito zapato.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme? Me estás distrayendo. -Soltó de mal humor y optó por quitarse los tacones y continuar descalza. Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor.

-No sabía que te pusiera tan nerviosa, Lopez. -Esbozó una media sonrisa, acomodándose todavía más en la cama.

Aunque la irritada morena estuvo a punto de tirarle el zapato a la cara, se contuvo y descargó su rabia con la puerta, dando un fuerte portazo al salir. Esta furiosa consigo misma por haber traicionado a Brittany, estaba furiosa con Sebastian por sacarla de quicio y, sobretodo, estaba furiosa porque el dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando, y aquello no era una pesadilla aunque lo pareciera.


End file.
